wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Ahlis Starbanner
Ahlis is a noblewoman of House Starbanner and mage of Dalaran and Stormwind City. Usually a solitary person she is oftentimes found wandering the paths of Stormwind City but is mostly confined to the Mage Quarter where she is often employed as a mage trainer and instructor for lesser learned magi. Ahlis, being a lady of high upbringing and skill, has a number of titles bestowed upon her either of her choosing or given to her: usually she is given the status of "Lady" but she has been named as "professor" or "instructor", and "arcanist". Her rank within the magocracy of the Kirin Tor is currently under review. Due to her remarkable research and efforts towards the conflict against the Blue Dragonflight in Northrend and the thread of the Lich King it's possible that Ahlis may be granted a higher rank of status within Dalaran. However none such changes have been instated or have any indication of coming to pass for the moment. Appearance Ahlis stands at 5'6" and weighs around 121 lbs. She is very slim for her height; not willowy or waif-like but with a slender build and no strong or definitive musculature. Her hair is a golden brown in color that also shines reddish in some light. She likes to wear it long but oftentimes keeps it fastened back with a jeweled hair clasp. The ends of her hair are thick and are in long curls which are kept immaculately and properly styled. Her eyes are gray in color. Ahlis is fair skinned with no visible birthmarks on her face or elsewhere. She has no freckles or discolored pigments to her skin and her face is clear of any blemishes. She hardly wears any make up besides the occasional application of lipstick, usually pink colored. Her favorite colors to wear on any occasion are shades of blue, purple and gold. She also likes the color red but only as a headband, which she wears almost anywhere she goes. Casual attire usually consists of robes and dresses as Ahlis's prime articles of clothing but sometimes she can be seen wearing a pair of good quality leggings. She also is in the possession of a number of battle armaments, gifted to her by the Kirin Tor or purchased mostly in Dalaran. Some of it is standard issue where as other articles are custom made and fitted for her use alone. Personality A woman hardened by adventure and from a war-torn lifestyle, Ahlis has become someone who is overly critical, cynical and somewhat harsh in her mannerisms towards other people. Known to be a bit snobbish, selfish and bossy, such traits can be commonplace for someone who has had a spoiled upbringing but Ahlis likes to believe that such characteristics of herself have waned. However there is a bit more to her than at first glance. While she likes to keep most people at an arm's length (both pupil and friends alike) her attitude has been known to warm up, albeit slightly to those she wishes to. She is also a very confident individual and holds her own skills for magic in high regard; it takes more than simple parlor tricks to impress a woman such as Ahlis. She is also of the bookish type and is quiet and reserved. Give her a good book to read and she'll thank you for it, more so than she'll let on. She is also incredibly honest, quite blunt in fact and comes off as someone who cares little for the feelings of others when admitting truths or opinions. Ahlis is fond of arcane artifacts and anything magical and mystical. She also enjoys reading about political history and archaeology, however it is supplemental to her arcane studies. She finds entertainment in pondering over puzzles and understanding how things tick, believing her to be of a strong enough intellect ti pursue such endeavors, but she has known to show a temper or discontent to those who try to belittle her intelligence and abilities. Dishonesty and deceit are traits she highly dislikes and distrusts anyone she assumes is hiding something from her and is not as honest as she can be in return. Ahlis harbors a latent disdain for young women (namely those affiliated with the Church, funny enough), watchful of their ruse of innocence and kindness to manipulate those they come across. Background Ahlis and the majority of her lineage hail from Kul Tiras, the island city-state with a once-impressive naval fleet and equally impressive leader, Admiral Daelin Proudmoore. Also of noble stock Ahlis received the best from life where she and her family were in reach of numerous opportunities to experience the upper crust of what society had to offer. Her parents, Daren and Mordacia Starbanner, were respected and studious magi who visited Dalaran numerous times as well as spent their youth studying within its walls. Wishing for their daughter to follow their footsteps (and recognizing that Ahlis possessed the ability to become mage material) they enrolled her at Dalaran at the age of twelve where she stayed until the evacuation of the city before its destruction during the Third War. Her father and herself fled southward to Stormwind City while her mother stayed behind to aid in the city's defenses; her mother along with other magi were believed to have perished. Ahlis stayed within Stormwind with her father, where they lived in comparable comfort to their days in Kul Tiras but desired to return to Dalaran with other magi that wished to restore their city. Going against her father's orders she left the city and journeyed northward to aid the Kirin Tor in their endeavors to restore Dalaran to its former glory. Dedicated to the cause since Stormwind was never her home and due to Kul Tiras still acting under quarantine from the Scourge, Ahlis had no other true calling. The work needing to be done for the city was overwhelming but, with guidance as well as continuing her studies as a mage, Ahlis proved her worth to her fellow magi and worked for the Kirin Tor for almost four years. Eventually she was given the responsibility to head southward once more to Stormwind City to help the mages of the Alliance due to the growing presence and arcane resources made available since the fall of Dalaran. It is here that Ahlis served on and off as an instructor of the arcane to other learning mages. For a time, Ahlis did plenty of adventuring on her own or with others to see the numerous sights of the world. Blackrock Spire, Eldre'Thalas and Ahn'Quiraj are but a few of the places Ahlis has ventured into. After the defeat of the Lich King Arthas she retired back to Dalaran where she was honorably discharged from active duty. At the time of Deathwing's initial attacks upon Azeroth Ahlis had taken up residence within Stormwind at the family manor. Such events lead to seek out reenlistment within the Kirin Tor's ranks and enter their Battle-Mage reserve forces. Thankfully, Ahlis wasn't never called to the frontal assault to assist Thrall and the Dragon Aspects. Unfortunately, peace would not be granted for the young arcanist. During her return stay to Dalaran Ahlis's father, Daren Starbanner, passed away seemingly of natural causes. As if that were not worthy of enough grief, the family estate and all entitled wealth to the Starbanner name was confiscated by the city of Stormwind, declared as compensation for outstanding debts against the family. Outraged, Ahlis returned to the city to right the wrongs put against her name. Being a natural sleuth, Ahlis began to uncover the secrets that her own father had been keeping in recent years. Daren had thrown himself in league with the covert Stormwind organization, SI:7, to oust certain members within the House of Nobles and their corruption. His involvement proved to be his downfall however, and his death was orchestrated by none other than hired fel-casters within the city's own underbelly, employed by the very nobles Daren sought to expose. Ahlis's efforts to uncover the truth did not go unnoticed. Discovering her involvement in uncovering their plot, the same warlocks sent to rid Stormwind of the Starbanner patriarch were also sent to remove his only heir. This led to a long, drawn out chase from the city and into the north towards Ironforge. Ahlis fought for her life against them and eventually wound up in Loch Modan where she killed the final assassin. Battle-weary, burned and bleeding she half-consciously wandered the roads towards the Loch where she came upon Thelsamar and the humanitatians of The White Sigil came to her aid. Under their care, Ahlis was healed and her life was saved...but that was most all that remained. Feeling indebted to the Sigil, Ahlis has decided to give them aid if they wish for it. A Kirin Tor-trained mage never hurt anyone's arsenal, didn't it? Goals and Motivations *To continue to be a highly skilled mage of Stormwind and Dalaran. *To make sure current learning magi are taught well with information they can use wisely and appropriately. Idiosyncrasies *Ahlis dislikes most any alcoholic drink besides a good glass of port. *Dislikes dueling outside of proper lessons given to other magi she is currently teaching. She does not believe in publicly bullying or "beating up" others unless put under duress. *Can be rather judgmental of night elves at first and usually trusts them last out of the companions she makes. *Supports the Silver Covenant wholeheartedly in their stance of keeping sin'dorei mages out of the Kirin Tor. *Acts very critical towards learning magi who either refuse to take their lessons seriously...or generally to anyone she thinks is being dishonest, untrustworthy or simply just bothersome. *Ahlis hates fishing with a passion and doesn't have the patience for it. Public Knowledge and Rumors *Ahlis is one of the known magi in Stormwind City that helps teach others of her specialties, namely of Arcane and Fire magics. There are rumors among the younger mages that she can be quite blunt and critical towards those who do poorly. *Ahlis, like other adventurers and heroes, traveled to Silithus to witness the opening of the gates to Ahn'Quiraj and to battle with the quiraji. Luckily she survived and ventured into their lairs, discovering numerous artifacts. Such artifacts are hidden and she shows them to no one. External links *Ahlis on the Armory *Ahlis by Louisa Roy, Ahlis by Celyne and Ahlis by Adella - Artwork of Ahlis Category:Archived Category:Archived Characters